Meet 'the gang'
by Percabeth-Posthena
Summary: A bunch of one-shots where some of Percy's mortal friends meet the PJO and HOO gang that have no relation to each 0ther what-so-ever. Percabeth. T for mild cursing.
1. JACOB GREENHILL

**Guys these are my first One-shots ever. This is my second story. Go read my first one 'Demigod dreams' and i hope you**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Rick is a man and not me. **

** . /FAVORITE.**

**Jacob Greenhill**

**Chapter one**

I was in math class. We were doing a group thing and so my group had Ayanna Torres; my girlfriend, Percy Jackson; my best friend, and Leila Stevenson. Percy suddenly looked out the window and his hand went to his pocket. I looked out and saw a puppy? Then an emo looking guy told the puppy something and it ran off and disappeared, the guy looked at the window and smiled and waved at Percy. Percy smiled and waved back.

The other boy then turned around and walked towards the school main doors. Percy turned to us and we gave him a look like 'What the fuck?' he laughed and then said, "That's my cousin Nico Di Angelo" a cousin? Percy never mentioned a cousin.

"His from my dad's side" He continued, "I also have some other cousins like Thalia, and Jason Grace, and Nico's half-sister named Hazel Levesque" then he murmured something like 'Then Bianca Di Angelo that died to save my life' but I probably heard him wrong.

When we finally got out of school two hours later, I saw the emo kid with a punk looking girl wearing a green day shirt, a Blonde guy that had blue eyes, Who was holding the hand of a Native American looking girl, a blonde girl that had startling gray eyes and a guy with a babyish Asian face holding the hand of a dark skinned girl with frizzy hair.

I notice that 'punk girl' had a silver circlet on her head that was pretty weird but I let it go. Then Percy's fan-girls started surrounding him and the blonde girl looked mad. She walked up to the group with her friends beside her, the Native American girl told the crowd to move and they surprisingly did.

"Percy!" Screamed the blonde and went up to him hugged him and then he gave her a peck on the lips. "Jacob, this is Annabeth. She's my girlfriend" She stretched her hand out but didn't look like she trusted me, "Wise girl, is okay this is my friend" she still didn't look convinced, "Your last friend turned out to be a Telekhine so let me be cautious" she said, a telekhine?

"This is Nico, you know my cousin the one you saw, Hazel his half-sister" Hazel the dark skinned girl with frizzy girl waved a little, "Frank, her boyfriend" The guy she was holding hands with, "Jason Grace, my other cousin" he pointed to the guy with blonde hair.

"That right there is Pinecone face," he said pointing to the punk girl, "Percy! I'm going to shock you!" she said and he put his hands up in surrender, "That's Thalia Grace" he said, "my cousin" he then said under his breath 'Pinecone face' and I chuckled. What's up with the weird nickname? "The girl here by Death breathes" he pointed to the girl besides Nico, again what's up with the weird nicknames? "She's Piper and that's the gang"

"What's up with the weird nicknames?" I asked, _death breathe, pinecone face, wise girl? _Before he could answer a Hispanic looking boy stepped through the main doors, "Perce, you forgot about me! ain't I part of the gang?" he asked, Percy laughed.

"Leo, man where have you been? We haven't seen you in months." Exclaimed Percy. "Just looking for Calypso" he said, Percy suddenly turned serious, "You find her?" the Hispanic looking boy started jumping around smiling, is he ADHD too? "I did!" Percy started smiling, "Dude!"

He then seemed to remember I was there, "and that is Leo Valdez" the guy came up and shook my hand.

"Or as my friends call me; Leo Valdez, supreme commander of the Argo II" the group shook their heads and chuckled; "We don't call you that!" they all exclaimed like they've been over this many times.

"You aren't my friends" he paused, "You guys are family!" there were a bunch of 'technically' and 'yeah that's true' from the small group of Percy's friends.

"What do you mean you're all family?" I asked, it's kind of creepy to date your cousin. "Technically we are f-" Leo was cut off by Annabeth putting her hand over his mouth, "He's trying to say that we are as close as family" she said with a smile then she glared at Leo.

"Well dude, we've got to go" Percy said and they walked out of school and got into a 'Delphi strawberry service' van and left.

**I know it's really bad but I did this at 12:00 A.M in the morning.**

**Review, Favorite/Follow**

**Percabeth-Posthena**


	2. IZZY WARNER

**Hey guys! I am so happy that already 6 people put this story on their favorite and 5 put it on their follows and 4 reviewed, that I'm updating! Some of you may not like this but if you have read my other story 'Demigod dreams' which you should, I'm adding Percy's Sister; Melanie into this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the writing genius called Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 2**

**Izzy (*cough*slut*cough)**

I was walking toward my soon to be boyfriend; Percy Jackson. When this girl that looked like a girl version of Percy walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, and then ran amazingly fast and hid behind a locker. He turned around and didn't see anyone.

When he turned back around she sneaked out and tapped him again, repeating the thing she just did. When he turned around and didn't see anyone he looked confused. Then he said, "Melanie! Melo?" the girl walked out from behind the locker and tackled him with a hug.

"Percy! What's up?" she asked when she pulled away. He had a huge grin on his face, "School. My awesomeness. And girls falling all over me!" she laughed, "Watch the ego" she warned.

"I've missed you Melo!" he said, she rolled her eyes, "we saw each other yesterday!"

Then one of Percy's friends; Julian cleared his throat and Percy seemed to remember he was in school. "Oh. Guys this is Melanie" he said motioning towards the girl, "Melanie this is Julian, Justin, and Justin's girlfriend; Alyssa" she waved a little, and I started walking towards Percy again.

"And who are you?" I asked when I got to them, she looked me up and down and then said, "I'm Melanie, who are you?" she asked like I'd asked the wrong question.

I looked at her in disgust; she was wearing a orange shirt that said Camp Half-blood, Jeans, and some orange convers. "I'm Izzy, Percy's girlfriend" she suddenly gave a Percy a look like 'Busted!'

Percy then shook his head and said something in another language and she laughed, she then said "Language" and looked at me. He laughed, "You sound like Annabeth" Annabeth who? Anyway I was sure to get a date with Percy today, this girl had to live.

"Can you leave now? You are a disturbance!" I told her, Percy looked mad. Why? I just told the girl to leave, I didn't do anything. "You do not, you do not! Tell my sister she's a disturbance! You're a disturbance! I've been trying to be nice to you and you just keep bothering me, you can say whatever you want about me, but you do not talk to my baby sister like that! You understand me?" He looked about to explode.

The other girl was frowning looking at her feet, "I should leave Percy, are you coming over to camp later to visit? Today's Nico's birthday you should come over" then she ran out. Percy looked at me madly, and then he ran out after his sister.

**This was not my best, I though the one with a slut in it would be like funny but I guess not.**

** /follow.**

**-Percabeth-Posthena**


	3. Jonathan Smith

**I'm so sorry, i totally forgot to put in the summary that the one-shots have no relationship to each other what-so-ever at all. So yeah sorry about that. I just wanted to make that clear cause i confused a Guest so i'm upgrading the summary. Also i did write a part two to the first two chapters but i decided to post them later.**

**Chapter 3**

**Jonathan Smith**

I was sitting at the table my friends normally sit in, but someone was missing; Percy Jackson. My best friend and captain of the swim team had been in class just ten minutes ago, then he walked in putting his pen in his pocket and looking grim. The rest of the day went by fast and in dismissal i was standing outside in our group of John,Jake, Lauren, Lily, Robin, Simon, Jackson, Percy and me. When 3 ferraris came into the parking lot and everyone gasped, there was sea-green the color of Percy's eyes, a black one, and an electric blue one. The electric-blue one had American idiot by Green day playing really loudly while the black one had Break by Three days grace. The sea-green one was playing How far we've come by Matchbox 20.

The cars stopped in front of the school's main doors. The window to the electric-blue one's passenger's seat rolled down and a punk looking girl looked straight at our group and Percy had a huge grin on his face.

"Pinecone face!"

Then an emo looking olive skinned guy stepped out of the black one and a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes. boys wolf whistled when they saw the blonde and Percy seemed mad about that. Did Percy know this people? my question was answered when the punk girl stepped out of the car and said,.

"The one and only, Kelp head"

This people need better nicknames, "Death breath!" then his eyes fell on the blonde and he ran to her.

"Wise girl!" Everyone was still quite and some girls glared at the blonde when Percy hugged her.

Then something unexpected happened, they kissed. Girls glared at her and others gasped, he had said that he ha a girlfriend but we just thought it was to avoid Brooke. Talk about the devil, Brooke walked up to Percy and pushed the girl away.

"What do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?" Brooke must be fucking stupid, that girl can not take a hint!

Suddenly 'punk girl' walked up to her and gave her a death glare that even i was scared of and she wasn't giving it to me. The emo looking olive skinned guy joined and glared at Brooke, the blonde was now glaring too and Brooke stepped back a bit. That girl was stubborn, three death glares on her and she hasn't backed down.

Percy chuckled a bit and the other three did also, "Well, you see Brooke. Me and Annabeth-" he was cut off by the girl, Annabeth i suppose.

"Annabeth and I" he rolled his eyes and then continued,

"Annabeth and I" he looked at Annabeth, "have been dating for over a year now and so i think you've mistaken me for another person" they all laughed. Percy put his arm around the girl's shoulder. No one has said a word but some girls glared at Annabeth and guys glared at Percy, I got to say she was H.O.T! Brooke didn't get the message.

"Why would you go out with this dumb blonde when you can have me?" she said in a flirtatious voice, but Percy looked disgusted. When 'punk girl' heard the words dumb blonde she started laughing like crazy, and emo guy did also. Why are they laughing? didn't their friend just get insulted?

Percy and Annabeth seemed amused, "Mortals" they whispered under their breaths but i was close enough to hear it. _Mortals?_ i dismissed it when the four came over to our group.

Percy smiled a bit and shook his head, "Dumb blonde, if only she knew" Emo guy said.

They all laughed and then Percy looked at us and pointed to the blonde, "This is Annabeth my girlfriend" a chorus of 'heys' and 'sups' greeted her.

then he pointed to 'punk girl', " my cousin, Pinecone face, i mean Thalia" she waved a bit but didn't even look at us.

Emo guy, "and Nico, my other cousin" the guy looked up and smiled a bit, he was wearing all black, a black T-shirt with black jeans and black converse and a black leather jacket. Thalia was wearing brown combat boots, with black skinny jeans and a black shirt.

"So you guys all have ferraris? That's cool" John said, and we all looked back at the ferraris.

"Yeah, what's up with the ferraris?" Percy asked, Nico looked at him and grinned wildly.

"Who do you think gave them to us?" he asked like Percy should know. Percy's face lighted up, "Dad gave this to you guys?" he asked, since when is his dad rich? Nico shook his head.

"Dad bought me mine, and uncle bought that one for Thalia, and that one is for you from your dad" Percy looked about to burst from happiness, "I guess it's a present for what we did a few months ago" what is he talking abut? before i could ask he said he had to leave and walked toward his new ferrari.

He turned it on and nothing left to say by Imagine dragons started playing.

**So that was the end of this chapter, to me it was one of my best.**

**Follow/Favorite/ Review**

**-Percabeth-Posthena**


	4. Emma Charity

**hey, well school has been cancelled for the past 2 days because of the now. YAY! and it's snowing! it doesn't really snow in atlanta too much, the last time it snowed so much was 4 years 's snowing! yeah i can't stop saying that! I need you guy's help, s i really love 3 days grace but i really need recommendations because i want to listen to more music like 3 days grace. If you know of any rock bands like 3 days grace, please tell me. Thanks in advance! I decided to post because of my happiness, because again it's snowing!**

**Chapter 4**

**Emma Charity**

I was with my best friend Jane and we were in our little group outside. A white van that said 'Delphi's strawberry service' parked in front of the school. Did the school finally realize they needed to buy real food?

"strawberries, i looove me some strawberries" So yeah i'm a little weird, okay a lot. When i said this my friend Percy Jackson chuckled then grinned like a madman. he didn't move thought, it's weird why was he grinning so much at the sight of a strawberry van? i voiced my thoughts, "Why are you grinning like a madman at the sight of that van?" he looked as if he forgot we were there, that made me mad. kay so i may have a tiny crush on him, okay it's huge! but everyone does! i don't think he notices. he is so oblivious that makes him so cute, and he's so sweet, and… i'm rambling.

Did he know something about this van that we didn't? i know he probably likes me, he is so sweet to me and he always smiles when he sees me. I sighed and he looked at me weird, right i did that out loud. I kind of expected some old men carrying strawberries to step out of the van, but instead about 10 teenagers did. This is getting weirder by the second. I don't even think that many teenagers can fit in the van, i mean it's about the size of a mini-van just white like those vans you see delivering stuff in TV. Percy's smile widened, if that's possible.

"Pinecone face!" he yelled, what the fuck? who the fuck is pinecone face? a goth looking girl with spiky hair, and..is that a silver tiara on her head? smiled at Percy. I guess that's pinecone face. They all started walking toward us and i noticed how different they all are. **(i decided to include my OCs from demigod dreams in this chapter because IheartPercyJacksonBooks asked for it, go read her stories!) **There's a girl with raven black hair and sea green eyes just like Percy's and a guy holding her hand that had dark brown hair and really dark blue eyes. Next to that guy was a emo looking dude that wore all black and ad almost black eyes and seemed to be talking to the guy with the dark brown hair. I now noticed there were actually 16 people.

There were two that looked like twins and had mischievous smiles on their faces. There was a guy with short blond hair and blue eyes holding hands with a girl who's eyes seemed to change color every time i looked at them, even thought her hair was choppy as if she cut it herself she was beautiful. There was a asian looking dude that had a lot of muscle holding hands with a dark skinned girl that had brown frizzy hair. There was this gorgeous blonde with gray eyes talking to a girl that was holding hands with the tallest of the two twins and had light green eyes with light brown hair **(i forgot how Katie looked!) **A guy that looked like a latino elf was talking to a dude with light brown hair and brown eyes that had grease all over him, both of them had. Next to him was a girl that he was holding hands with that had black hair and gray eyes who was talking to the girl that looked like Percy.

They were all standing in front of our group now and the girl with raven black hair and sea green eyes hugged Percy, she seemed about 3 years younger than him and they looked too alike to be boyfriend and girlfriend so i still had hope. He put a brotherly arm over her shoulder but she shrugged it off and went back to the dude she was holding hands with.

"So kelp head how's it going?" the girl with spiky hair asked.

"It's been fine Pinecone face, you?" he smiled. what's with the weird nicknames?

"So Percy, would you mind introducing us to your friends?" he looked at me and smiled.

"Sure. This is my cousin Thalia and her brother Jason" Spiky hair= Thalia, blonde hair dude= Jason.

"Piper, Jason's girlfriend" choppy hair. "The Stolls. you can do your intro now" he pointed to the twins.

"I'm Travis" the shorter dude said. "I'm Connor" tallest one and then together they said, "And we're the Stolls"

"You got the names wrong again" Percy said as if this happened everyday, "The tall one is Travis and the short one is Connor. Check your pockets when you're around them" he said giving them a look.

"That's my cousin; death breath, but you can call him Nico" the emo looking kid, "and his half sister Hazel" frizzy hair girl, wait how are they siblings? the girl is dark skinned and the boy is pale!

"Madison right there is Melanie's best friend and Annabeth's sister" girl with black hair and gray eyes, "and Madison's boyfriend Nicholas" the kid talking to the Latino elf dude. "That's Leo, nicholas is also his brother" the latino elf.

"The asian buff dude is Frank, Hazel's boyfriend" he then pointed to girl that looked like him and said, "and that is my sister, Melanie and her boyfriend James" the boy talking to the emo dude is James.

"and James is also my co.." he got cut off by Thalia, "I mean, no he's just my sister's boyfriend" there is something weird happening here. What was he about to say? i dismissed it as he introduced the blonde, "And last but never least Annabeth, my fiancé" what fiancé? he is getting married but he's like 18. Is she pregnant or something? why is he marrying her? my heart broke into tiny unfixable pieces. The members of my group where giving me pity looks, they all knew i liked Percy. Percy was just oblivious to all my signs. I voiced my thoughts.

"You're getting married?!" at this the whole school turned to us, Melanie slapped Percy upside the head, "you weren't supposed to tell anyone! That was the agreement! Athena is going to be so mad at you!" Athena? isn't that a greek goddess?

"Melo, stop hitting me! it slipped!" he whined rubbing his head, "Dude you are doomed!" Leo said, why is he being so dramatic? "Now the whole school is going to be talking about you and saying stuff about Annabeth! and you haven't even told camp and now they are going to be mad. And Aphrodite is going to want to plan the wedding! and Hera hates Annabeth so marriage is not really the best thing! and WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US? DUDE AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH WE SHOULD BE THE FIRST TO KNOW!" at least 2 greek goddesses were mentioned in that paragraph.

Melanie laughed and then caught a glance of us, "Leo, _mortals" _she whispered the word mortal but i heard it, "We need to go!" Percy told me, i'm pretty sure he glared at Leo and then Leo shrugged.

"We need to tell camp" Piper said and squealed, "Piper your inner Aphrodite is showing!" Nico said, he slapped Percy on the back, "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends!"

"Well Melanie and James found out by accident" he paused and Nico cut in, "James knew before me?" he glared at James and he shrugged it off, "Sorry bro! Wanna go visit dad so you can cry on his shoulder about your best friend not telling you?" he said in a babyish voice, "Plus I'm almost Percy's brother in law, so… you know!" He held up Melanie's hand to reveal a ring with precious jewels.

"Where'd you get that?!" Nico asked while James smirked, "you're not the only brother Hazel has" what? he's hazel's brother, Melanie's cousin and they are getting married? That's disgusting! "Plus dad uncursed it" "I'm his favorite son!" Melanie laughed, "I'm not sure that's something to be proud about" she said and Katie and her started talking about flowers for the wedding.

"Anyways, back to the subject Nico. Melanie and James shadow traveled and sneaked up on me! it's not my fault!" he gave him a smile, "You can be my best man!" at that Jason whined, "What about me?" then Leo "and me?" and then Frank "And me?"

Then they all laughed and got int the van.

"That was even weirder than Emma" Jane said and we all laughed.

**i know not my best but it's something! I just can't concentrate because i am now sad that the snow is going to melt before tuesday but it's going to snow on friday again so yay!**

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**-Percabeth-Posthena**


	5. Lindsay Arnold

**I know we all hate to have stories we like never be updated, and that's why I wrote this chapter. Even though I've got HW to do, I love you so much that I updated.**

**Chapter 4**

**Lindsay Arnold **

I walked to the office, today I have 8 shadows. Yes! EIGHT! But luckily my friend and all time crush is helping me. We walked to the office laughing about our teacher MR. Boring who is ironically very funny.

When we got to the office I saw the 8 teenagers. They were all about our age. (A/N: I know Hazel and Frank are younger but for this chapter I need them to be 17) One had curly brown hair and was wearing a mischievous smile, there was a Goth looking girl with spiky hair and electric blue eyes, there was a guy by her that also looked Goth and had pale skin and black eyes? There was a girl with dark skin and hazel eyes holding hands with a buff Asian looking guy with a baby face, next to them was a guy with short blonde hair and blue eyes that looked like the Goth girl's holding hands with him was a girl with choppy brown hair and gold? No green, no kaleidoscope eyes. Then sitting in one of the benches by them was a girl with blonde hair with a sketchpad when she looked up I saw her startling but pretty gray eyes light up.

"Percy!" the guy with the curly brown hair said, what this people know Percy Jackson?. "Leo? What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked not mad but surprised. "Dude, we go to school here now!" he smiled and gave Percy a man-hug thingy. "Death breath, Pinecone face, Sparky, Beauty queen, jewel…" he got off by the dark skinned girl with the hazel eyes, she shook her head and said, "Keep trying" Percy seemed to know what this meant, "Not good enough?" she shook her head and then he kept going greeting all of them as if they were great friends, "repair boy, Fai, and Wise girl!" he walked up to the blonde and stole her sketchpad, "Seaweed brain, Give it back! Ares wants more statues of him and weapons! I need to finish!" seaweed brain? The guy repair boy was it? Said, "I prefer supreme commander of the Argo II" they all laughed, "We'll never call you that, repair boy" said the pretty girl who I guess is beauty queen.

Then they all looked at me and the blonde dude introduced himself, "Jason Grace, and that's my sister Thalia, and my girlfriend Piper, and Frank Zhang and his girlfriend Hazel Levesque, Nico Di Angelo is Hazel's brother and that's Leo Valdez, and Annabeth Chase" He pointed to everyone in turn apparently the other blonde was Annabeth, he continued and said, "Me, Thalia, Hazel, and Nico are Percy's cousins and we're all friends from camp" well that answered about all of my questions, so I dismissed the rest.

We walked to homeroom, well I walked alone while Percy and his friends and family were laughing and talking then they all got quite and I turned around, they were looking at a girl and two boys walking through the door. "Stolls!" Leo said and ran over to them and starter saying somethingin anoter language, and then everybody said "No!" together like they understood, "That is waaayyy too dangerous!" Percy said, and then walked over to them and said something in the same language, they all nodded and the others seemed worried. Percy was failing most of his classes, how could he know another language? "Katie!" Annabeth said and took me out of my thoughts.

"What language are you speaking?" I asked Percy then he looked at me like he just remembered I was there, "Um… Greek" he said and then smiled, "How do you know Greek? Do all of them know greek too?" I asked motioning to the others, he nodded and said, "It's a requirement for our camp" said Annabeth.

"Well… I'm fluent in Greek, maybe I can go" I said, "Really? You're fluent? But you had to ask what language it was?" she laughed which made me snap. "What would you know? You're just a dumb blonde" her gray eyes suddenly turned steely and Leo held her back and glared at me, "You don't wanna go there!" Percy told her to calm down and she did.

"Why you call her a dumb blonde?" Percy asked me, "Cause she is" i responded when I said this he got mad. "You do not talk to my girlfriend like that!" he said and I was shocked and mad, when was he gonna say he had a girlfriend? "what do you mean girlfriend? You never said you had a girlfriend" he looked at me, "Yes I did, many times. You guys just thought she was fake" he said he held her hand and they walked away with everyone else, They were talking and laughing like I didn't exist and nothing happened, Leo turned back and looked at me, "I was going to tell you to call me ut you insulted Annabeth so you don't deserve me" then he turned around and laughed, he wished.

**That's the end. Yes, in this one Annabeth got ticked off and in the last one she didn't I just wanted to try different things, well I hoped you enjoyed it. Go to my forum Camp Half-Blood –for demigods only and to butterflygirly99's forum Demigod life and have fun RPing.**

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**Percabeth-Posthena**


	6. Cindy Clarks

**Sup, my peoples? I haven't updated in about a week, I know, I'm evil! Anyways aren't you all so excited for the Blood of Olympus only 233 more days! I think, I'll have to check Camp Half-blood wiki because I'm not sure. Anyhow I'm also very sad cause it'll end the series and Rick Riordan's Greek and Roman Mythology period he is going to start writing about Thor and Loki and whatnot.**

**Disclaimer: If i sound like a boy to you, I give you ten seconds to run.**

**Chapter Six**

**Cindy Clarks (I'm awful at coming up with names)**

As always I was sitting on the school's front steps waiting for my parents, who are always late! Percy being the nice friend he is; is waiting with me. He always waits with me, he is so sweet. I think he likes me too. Not that I like him *says nervously* Today is the last day of school and like every year he is going off to his mysterious camp that he won't let anyone go to.

A mysterious van that says 'Delphi strawberry service' pulled up right in front of us. That is pretty weird considering it's the last day of school. But instead of old man wearing white suits like I expected, teenagers stepped out. I nudged Percy who was looking down and he looked up, the teenagers stared at him and smiled and he did the same. He stood, "Guys what's up? Aren't you supposed to be at Camp? And Frank, Hazel, Jason? You're supposed to be in San Fran in Camp Jupiter!"

The eight of them smiled, "So the camps are having this exchange program so this summer we get to be at Camp Half-Blood. I feel bad for CJ thought, the whole Hermes cabin is going to Camp Jupiter" a blonde guy said. He shook his head "I can't imagine how we'll fix it when we get back after the summer"

Okay I'm pretty sure Jupiter is a Roman god and Hermes is a Greek god. "It'll sure be depressing not having them at camp" said a guy with curly hair that looked like a Latino elf. "Oh shut up Leo! We spend the whole year with them!" said a pretty girl that I guess was the blonde girl's girlfriend cause they were holding hands.

"So Percy how's it been? I really don't care, isn't it true I'm way better than Hazel, Jason, and Thalia" a emo looking dude asked, Percy shook his head "I'm way better than y'all" he said.

"No I am!" A goth girl said, "Thalia you are so not" said a girl with frizzy hair and dark skin. "I think Jason is best, you all agree" said the pretty girl and I found myself nodding.

"Oh don't you try to use your charm speak on me, missy!" Percy said in a sassy girl way, "I am way better!" a blonde girl nodded, "I agree with Percy" she said, "Out of the children of the Big three he iis the best, after Thalia of course" The goth girl, I'm guessing Thalia, Beamed, "Told you cousin! You'll never beat me! Even your girlfriend says I'm better!"

I was so caught up in their argument I didn't even notice the last words she said, The blonde then said, "But of course me being your brother gives me some points. And since Piper already thinks I'm best I guess I'm in the lead again" okay so, so far I know that blonde guy and Thalia are siblings and that blonde guy is dating Piper, I guess that's her name.

"But our dad is way cooler than yours" Emo and frizzy, how I decided to call them said. Wait emo and frizzy are siblings? Oooookay. "C'mon! He tried to kill me once! He's not a good uncle, unlike my dad who is the coolest of the cool" Percy said. Wait so Percy is cousins with Emo and Frizzy. And Emo and frizzy's dad; his uncle tried to kill him. Weird but interesting.

"I have to agree to that" Asian dude said. "What?! You agree with him and not me? I'm your girlfriend, Frank!" So Asian dude: Frank is dating frizzy. "C'mon Hazel your dad is really mean sometimes… no all of the time!" he said to Frizzy: Hazel.

"No, no, no excuse me but my dad is the coolest!" Jason said, "He tried to kill me too!" Percy said, lots of people trying to kill Percy. "Well that's not my fault anyhow I win and we're dropping the subject, I'm the coolest!" Blondie said. "I will drown you, Jason!" Percy said seriously to Blondie: Jason.

"And I'll electrocute you!" Jason yelled back. "I'll kill you!" said Nico, "The easy way" at that Jason stepped back a bit and so did Percy. "Thalia don't you agree that Nico's the coolest?" Jason told Goth: Thalia. "Yes, definitely!" Thalia said a bit scared for some reason, "Guys are you seriously going to et intimidated by Nico!" he said to Jason and Thalia, Emo: Nico.

"Well, since you are all caught up in whatever you are doing" the blonde girl said stepping up to Hazel, "I declare Hazel the coolest. Now None of you complain, you childish people and let's go Chiron is waiting for us!" she said and Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Percy seemed about to protest but she gave them a glare and they stopped.

I remembered that I was still there and stood and walked up to them, "I'm Cindy" they looked at me and said something like 'we just had that argument in front of a mortal' but I'm probably wrong, so I dismissed it. "And you are Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Nico, Thalia, Blondie and Latino elf" they seemed confused on how I knew their names so I explained, "I figured it out when you were bickering and you said each other's names. I also made the connections" they didn't say anything so I continued, "Piper and Jason are dating, Jason and Thalia are siblings. Hazel and Frank are dating, Hazel and Nico are siblings. Then there's Blondie and Latino elf that I know nothing about, but I know Hazel and Nico and Thalia and Jason are Percy's cousins"

They all nodded and then Blondie stepped up, "I'm Annabeth Chase" then Latino elf stepped up, "leo Valdez otherwise known as Hot stuff or Supreme commander of the Argo II" the others shook their heads, "Nobody calls you that Repair boy" Annabeth said.

"So how did y'all all meet?" I asked them and I expected some different answers but they all said, "Camp". "What is this famous camp that Percy always says is so great and that he won't tell anyone about?" I ask trying to figure out where it is so I can go. But all I got was a response from Annabeth saying, "You have to be Dyslexic, ADHD, be fluent in Ancient Greek and live with only one parent to go to it" she said no more.

"Percy, Chiron said we have to be back before six and it's five so we need to go" Annabeth said, he nodded and wrapped and arm around her. Wait! What? He wrapped an arm around her? Why? Then something popped back into my mind before when Thalia said _'Even your girlfriend says I'm better!' _that's Annabeth. My heart crumbled to pieces but I won't be like those sluts who try to brake people up, if he's happy then I am too.

"What about my car?" he asked, "I'll take it to camp" Thalia said. And collectively everyone said "No!" Percy shook his head furiously, Jason can drive" Thalia had her mouth wide open in shock, "You're going to let my younger brother drive instead of me?" Jason smirked, "I'm not younger anymore, Thals" h said while taking a silver tiara off her head and playing with it. She took it back and tried to protest, "Remember when Annabeth got kidnapped and you drove You _brother's_ car? Remember what happened?" wait Annabeth got kidnapped? Before I could ask Thalia said, "We were 13!" Percy shook his head, "I know. I think poor Nico even puked! Good times those where. When we didn't know Nico was our cousin and didn't have to deal with his stupidity. Anyways Thalia you haven't improved a bit, so end of the argument Jason drives my car. Because I need to get caught up with camp. You year-rounders get all the juicy stuff" he turned to me, "Cindy I'm sorry I have to leave early I'll see next year. I hope" he got into the white van and gave Jason his keys and Jason and Piper then came back driving an Aston Martin the color of Percy's eyes. "Percy, how come dad didn't get me one of these?" he asked, "I got one from dad" Nico said smirking. "Jason you are now off the coolest contest because you don't have a cool sports car!" Percy told him, wait are their dads like rich or something?

Annabeth glared at the three, "We dropped the subject! Plus Hazel won and sports cars don't make you cooler. I f they did then I'd win with my gray Ferrari!" she beamed, "Stuck up much?" asked Leo.

"If it's about cars I win, thought with my awesome dad making awesome cars!"

Annabeth lared at him, "We dropped the subject okay?!" Leo nodded and sat in the driver's seat of the van. And then they all drove off in the direction of long island.

My mom picked me up minutes later.

**Okay it was a crappy chapter and most of it was a but Jason,Hazel,Nico,Thalia and Percy arguing about who is the coolest and the mortal wasn't very involved but it's super late and the only thing keeping me up is Green Day. I love Green Day!**

**Percabeth-Posthena**


End file.
